


伤心巧克力

by rekiday



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiday/pseuds/rekiday
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	伤心巧克力

1

吃早餐时，被妈妈提醒说今天是情人节，知念实也才想起，自己忘记了一件非常麻烦的事。

一早去到学校，知念实也尽量无视周围人异常兴奋的气氛，来到鞋柜前，他先叹了一口气。

往年，实也都会在鞋柜前贴一张“不需要巧克力”的纸条，昨天历那个家伙明明也用很神往的口气说了句，明天是情人节啊，知念实也只顾着挖苦他，压根没有想起，到了第二天没能贴上字条的鞋柜将会遭遇什么。

知念实也深吸一口气，鞋柜门缓缓打开，无数巧克力争先涌到实也的鞋尖。

“真是麻烦啊...”

实也更重地叹了口气。

“这家伙在抱怨些什么呢...”左边鞋柜的同学表情恨恨地。

没办法，实也打算将巧克力都带回家，可以送一些给妈妈，她一定很开心，不花钱就可以讨妈妈欢心，这很划算；再留一些去逗史莱姆，反正那家伙肯定一块巧克力都没收到，不花钱就能捉弄史莱姆，看见他气鼓鼓又没法反驳什么的模样，更加划算。

实也暗暗想，高兴地哼起歌。

“这家伙嘚瑟得不行呢...”右边鞋柜的同学咬牙切齿。

2

“你竟然收到巧克力了？”

实也盯着喜屋武历手中的*牌巧克力，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“该说是吗？”历有些困惑地笑笑，“是兰加给我的...”

“那是什么意思，你们两个交往了吗？”

“什么啊！当然不是。”历挠挠脸颊，不知为何脸上多了层红晕，“因为兰加收到的巧克力太多了所以才分我几个...”

“他还送了你不止一个。”

“嗯。别的刚刚已经吃掉了。”

“你没事吗？听说狗吃巧克力会死。”

“实也！”

实也耸耸肩，打开书包，将里面的巧克力全都抖落到历面前，像在帝国大厦顶楼往下扔千万美金纸钞，历一副被震住的模样，实也暗暗发爽。

历眼睛发直，“你这还真是夸张啊...跟兰加收到的差不多了。”

实也不太高兴。“那自然是我收到的更多，因为兰加的好几块已经消失在你肚子里，这局是我赢了。”

“是啊。”历盯着实也往回装巧克力的手，“实也，你有送巧克力出去吗？”

实也一愣。随即提高声线，“笨蛋吗你！当然没有。才不要做这种幼稚的事，真的喜欢谁的话，当面对着那个人大声说出来不就好了吗。”

“也是哦。”历点点头，“那实也有喜欢的人吗？”

实也张了张嘴，又气得闭紧嘴巴。历那副期待着答案，睁大双眼好像很无辜的模样，让人看了想踢上两脚。

如果，历真的是狗就好了...。那实也就可以不小心把巧克力喂给历，在历发作前，送他到宠物医院去洗胃，之后历虚弱地瘫在自己怀里，单细胞大脑里只知道是自己犯了错，吃了不该吃的东西，是实也救了他，所以决定要比以前更爱更爱实也...一辈子也不离开实也。实也也要装作什么都不知道的样子，紧紧抱住历，跟他说，你差点就死掉了...你要是真的死了，我会非常非常恨你...。所以，不可以擅自死掉，知道吗，历。

历听不懂，但感知到实也的情绪，会用温热的舌头，舔舔实也的脸颊、和手指的。

实也妄想着。

继而他对上历的目光，冷冷答，“没有。”

“也是哦。毕竟很难想象实也红着脸大声跟人告白的样子呢。”

“我杀了你。”

3

自从撞见历在天台红着脸大声跟兰加告白后，实也路过历打工的那家滑板店的频率，一下子降低了很多。

难得碰上几次，还是历主动追上来。

“所以，你们交往了吗？”实也头也不抬地问，踩在滑板上，只希望自己能像鸟一样飞出去，永远甩开这只叽叽喳喳，热情又烦死人的大狗。

“啊...嗯。”历不太好意思。

“真是奇怪。”实也还是忍不住转过头，困惑地由上至下打量历，“想不明白，为什么除了，咳，为什么世界上会有喜欢历的人？兰加是不是日语还不太好，误会了你的意思。比如他以为你说的是放学后请他吃肉汁薯条而不是‘和我交往’，所以才点头说好。”

“那两句话根本差很多吧！”

“谁知道。”实也很不耐烦。

“想不明白，兰加为什么跟你交往...如果是我，能想到的理由只有一个，情人节收到太多的巧克力吃不完，扔掉又浪费，所以只好统统给历了，历作为我的男朋友，还会感到高兴...以为那是我主动送的巧克力...好划算，养狗果然划算！”

历歪头想了想，“其实我真的有那么做。”

“哈？”

“肯定会有人的巧克力送不出去吧。我就想不如由我来收留那些可怜的巧克力，在鞋柜上贴了‘伤心巧克力收留箱’….”

“史莱姆，你是乞丐吗？”实也很无语。

“不是啊。”历挠挠额角，“巧克力还是有个去处比较好吧...如果送不出去，被扔到垃圾桶，总觉得好可怜...好像躺在垃圾桶旁边的鲜花、毛绒熊...总之，我要是收到的话，会认认真真把每一块都吃掉的！“

“所以最后收到了吗？”

“啊...这个。”历看向别处，“很遗憾没有...也许大家都送出去了吧！那不是更好吗？”

在装什么大好人。实也盯着历的脸，想搜寻出一丝虚伪的好意。比起自己收不到巧克力，竟然会为那些无处可去，孤零零扔进垃圾桶的巧克力难过。这家伙没有自己的心吗。如果有，是不是仔细分成了一小块一小块，平均分给了世界上所有的人呢？

但历现在有兰加。实也想，历的心，变得有处可去，安安稳稳地送到了兰加的鞋柜里，被钥匙锁上，谁也拿不到了。

真讨厌...。实也感到眼眶发热，莫名其妙又丢脸，他低下头悄悄吸鼻子，只想快点甩开历。

“对了，实也的巧克力吃完了吗？如果没有，我说不定可以帮帮忙...家里好几个妹妹同时生日，送什么礼物，又要不显得偏心，真的是很苦恼啊...”历瞥到实也没什么表情的脸，小心翼翼地笑，“哈哈，开个玩笑啦...”

“可以。”

“诶？！真的吗？实也真好！”

“我的巧克力可是有很多很多，多得哪怕你有500个妹妹也吃不完...所以历也要分担一部分才行。”

“这多容易啊！”

“是吗。“实也冷笑，”听好了，我需要一份巧克力品鉴报告书。历，你要仔仔细细地咀嚼，思考每一块具体是什么味道，包装纸上写了什么情话，送出这块巧克力给我的人会是怎样的感情...是喜欢我，爱我，恨我，想杀掉我，想和我永远在一起，想把我囚禁起来，还是远远地看着我，就觉得幸福，还是，”实也顿了顿，“从头到尾，拥有的不过是送出一块巧克力的勇气。”

历从半路就跟丢了实也的思路，有些迷惘地看着实也，但还是点点头。

“我知道了...。”

实也轻松地笑笑，“好狗狗。”

两人到了分别的路口。

实也最后转过头来，看向历。表情模糊，声音似乎也要消失在风里。

“说起来，你的伤心巧克力收留箱要营业到什么时候？”

“说什么营业...”历思考了下，“大概到明天傍晚放学时间。”

“真够不要脸的。”

“...实也！”

4

和兰加约好放学后去吃拉面。历兴奋地来到换鞋箱前，才想起伤心巧克力收留的字条还没摘掉。

这个时候才感到有些羞耻...历拍拍自己的脸，打开鞋柜时，小声“啊”了一句。

是巧克力。甚至看得出来，是送出者亲手制作的。小巧，包了好看的包装纸，小拇指那么大小的一块。

历愣了好一阵。良久，才像捧出刚钻出壳的雏鸟那样，温柔，谨慎地取出了那块巧克力。

历将巧克力捧在心口的位置。忍不住心脏怦怦跳。很珍贵...这是，因为信任自己，信任自己会好好地，认真地品尝这块无处可去的巧克力，才鼓起勇气放进了自己的鞋箱。

历心脏有些发涩。似乎能从巧克力上感知到制作者手心的温度，温度透过自己胸口，覆盖到心上。好奇怪...历蜷缩身体，靠到鞋柜上，心好像被那双小手轻轻握住，有些难受，又幸福。

兰加已经在催促自己。历大声回答说马上就来，手微微发抖，展开巧克力的包装，小声默念“我开动了”后，将巧克力放入口中。

历背靠鞋柜，目视天花板，直到巧克力完全融化在口腔。

揉作一团的包装纸被摊开，历盯着上面小小的猫咪图案，目光略微失焦。

“好甜喔。”历呆呆地想。

也许，是他吃过最甜的巧克力了。


End file.
